Solar Eclipse
by love4myth
Summary: This is my old story Lunar Eclipse Rewritten, enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Im rewriting Lunar eclipse hope you like it ;)**

**Song to listen to while reading-Monster by Eminem feat. Rihanna**

**Shout out-Everyone who reviewed to Lunar Eclipse!**

**I don't own Night world, sorry :((**

**Mary Lynnette POV**

I looked in my reflection and sighed, my head pounded and my eyes throbbed, my first night in a Vegas hotel was anything but fun as the advertisement had promised. I bit my lip, remembering what I was thinking.

_I looked to the moon and sighed, my throat closed in as the wind chilled my shoulders. A brush to my left only made me flinch slightly. Sasquatch couldn't get me anymore I thought with a maddening laugh. I watched Kestrel stride out of the thick forest, she had a deep frown on her mouth her eyes shone in the dim starlight. She sighed gently and handed me a heavy ivory envelope the tear stains that seemed to scar my cheeks burned as she bit her lip. _

_ "I have connections" She had said in a soft tone, one that didn't really suit her. her eyes had shone as I ripped open the envelope, a scrawl had brought a smile to my face._

_Dear Ms. Carter,_

_ My name is Hanna I have recently met you're soulmate he joined the Circle daybreak which is ultimately the only peace in the Night world. I didn't know him before he met you but I do know him now, and the way he talks about you causes me pain. He misses you more than he values his life. And I would like you to surprise him- he deserves it. I've heard horrid stories about him from the past but I would like you to know that he has saved many, many lives. More than I can count and I would like you to come here to Las Vegas, a ticket is behind this letter along with a wad of bills for food and such. I hope you can make it here. _

I looked down at the letter now. It contained something I had nearly forgotten, hope and self-faith. Ash had sent a letter on our year anniversary, but it hadn't contained anything except an apology. I could drop to my knees and worship this Hanna girl. But as I was looking in the mirror I surprised myself. I was in my junior year which meant Ash was in his senior but I looked like a woman, in the year and month Ash had been gone I had grown my hair to my waist and my waist and my summer tan had deepened, my body had a much better figure, my waist was smaller from garden which defined every other-aspect of my body. I smiled realizing how much I changed for the better when I didn't look so depressed, I had even been whistled at in the lobby. My outfit was simple and hot. I had a white tank top with a black star and black star printed across the front, I had golden leather bracelets around my wrists. My shoes were high pumps that clicked when I walked across the floor to pick up my keys I looked at the clock, on schedule I thought with a smile, the sun was already up and the city that never sleeps was bustling with horns and small talk even heard from the top floor.

_Im going to find my soulmate_

_Ash pov_

I ran a hand through my ashy blonde hair, my eyes shone an eerie sunlight yellow and a thought popped into my mind

_Im going to find my soulmate_

I shook my head and smiled, she sounded closer, but I didn't think much of it is was to much to actually think about rather be ignorant than disappointed I though with a grim set to my face, but I didn't feel grim, I felt what was almost like happiness, but I brushed it off like an unwanted emotion, how could I ever be happy without my soulmate?

Many of the girls in our immense school could answer that. But they weren't the girl I was interested in, their hair was burnt straight and stunk of the same brand of perfume, their face was startlingly painted and they were always so peppy, agreeing with any and everything I had to say. Not like my Mary Lynnette not in the least like my soulmate. I straightened out my tight black t-shirt and stuffed my hand in the pockets of my blue jeans. I sighed and grit my teeth, anger rising in me, I wanted to punch a whole through the drywall, I needed to do something with all this emotion, I snapped a metal barbell in half and threw it in a corner. I needed Mary Lynnette I thought disgustedly I was a mess alone.

"Ash c'mon" Hannah prompted like the mother I never had, I opened the door and Thierry winked at me, his dark eyes seemed to unveil around Lady Hanna. I smiled back and brushed past them both. I didn't need sympathy, I needed a distraction. I tipped the glass of diluted Cranberry juice back and sucked on my teeth. I rinsed the cup out and grabbed my keys.

Mary POV

I walked into the office and smiled at the lady who sat at the front desk, her posture was as straight as a ruler although she was well into her fifties, her eyes were a clear pale blue and her white hair was pulled into a painfully tight bun at the nape of her neck, her smile was pulled across her face, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth. I raised an eyebrow. She looked tired under the pounds of concealer that hid her true face. I held a pang of guilt in my stomach.

"Ma'am may I help you?" She asked in a patient and kind tone. I smiled at her, trying to be warm.

"Mary-Lynnette Im a new student here, I need my schedule please." I said leaving my guilt in the air while she stood up and wobbled to the shelf, she attempted weakly to stretch towards the shelf I bit my lip. I made a weak gesture.

"Ma'am I can get it, you really don't need to" I said easily sliding the filer she was reaching towards.

"This one?" I asked gently The older lady sighed in what I hope was relief and nodded.

"Its been a long time since any of these children have shown an inch of respect to their elders" She explained filing through the folders before handing me a schedule.

"Have a nice day" I said after heaving the box on top of the shelf and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song-The phoenix, dance dance, alone together-Fall Out Boy**

** Ash POV**

I looked in the crowd of girls, of course they would get to my locker early on a Monday, why not? I thought bitterly. None of these girls could comprehend the meaning of Girlfriend unless of course, they themselves were one. I grit my teeth and opened my locker setting my jaw as the closest girl ran her hand down my forearm and several of her friends giggled like maniacs.

"Macy-I have a girlfriend" I said slowly taking her hand off of my skin, she laughed and smiled, her teeth were bleached perfectly white, the small amount of off-white creeped from her gums. Her skin was Dorito orange instead of sun kissed like she undoubtedly asked the person that sprayed her with tanning paint to make her. I sighed and grit my teeth as she whined like a kid and pouted like Timmy did when he was mad.

"But-Ashy she would never find out." She said in a hoarse voice in a final attempt to win me over I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a girlfriend sorry Macy" I repeated unwaveringly, trying as hard as I could to inject the right amount of venom in my words to make her go away.

**Mary Lynnette pov**

It was the hour before lunch and I had my jaw clenched so hard I though it was going to break. I looked over to the one girl who seemed to be my first friend at the school, her name was Maggie and she seemed just as anxious for the hour to end. She explained sheepishly that her boyfriend was the reason why, and I could definitely reason with her on that one. I bit my lip and glared at the work. Here it was almost to easy, Astronomy couldn't be any easier here, and I finished halfway into the lesson. I looked at my leather watch and counted down until the bell rang. Maggie trailed after me as I broke the threshold to the crowded hallway. I opened my locker as A crowd of girls pressed together across the hall.

"What's going on over there?' I asked with my eyebrows burrowed together, she sighed.

"My boyfriends cousin, he moved here a year ago and now all the girls in the school are obsessed with him, he has a girlfriend though-none of them get that Mare, are you okay?" she asked her tone soft as I closed my locker shut, without taking my eyes off of the crowd I spoke gently.

"Maggie-What's his name?" I asked with a straight face.

"Ash Redfern" She answered her tone confused I smiled despite myself.

"Mary-Lynnette, he can be mean. Don't try anything" she said her tone approached with caution. But I hardly heard her, my eyes were trained on the boy who kissed me then almost died before my eyes not even a year ago. I sucked in air and rubbed my lips together, straightening out my shirt I weaved through the crowd of girls, shaking off an anxious Maggie on my way. I hesitated and took in a low deep breath before tapping on Ash's shoulder lightly though, enough that he didn't notice I sucked air and tapped him on the shoulder a little bit harder, my gut twisted.

"Remember me?" I asked my voice cracking unusually but it seemed to work he turned around roughly and knocked my into a locker that he had been attempting to open I felt my lips turn up and everything inside me flush beat red as all of the badness that surrounded him seeped into me and I yanked him to me by his shirt front. The girls around us all went into a silence that could wake the dead as I smirked.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend do you think you can help me?" I asked in a husky tone, he smiled looking at me I as I chewed on my bare pink lip and winked.

"Mary-Lynnette?" He asked, his eyebrows knit together as I leaned back, knowing the hard part I had been dreading was coming, if he'd still want me or not.. I nodded and leaned against the locker, Ash tipped my chin up and brought our lips together, his smile firm against my lips .

_What happened to_ **you **he asked through the telepathic cord.

_what do you mean?_ I asked worriedly my stomach churning half wanting his answer, half dreading it. He pulled away.

"You got sexy" He said with a smile that showed a ghost of a dimple and a twinkle in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat. In that moment I knew for a fact he could have any girl in the entire world, for good or bad. No matter his past, and somehow he chose me. I hid my face in my hair and felt him tip my chin up and bite his lip as if, he for the first time in his entire life he was nervous, the thought made me slightly surprised. I smiled at him despite myself.i covered my face with my hands and half of me screamed in anticipation as he closed me in for a hug. I smiled against his chest and felt my throat close as my legs gave out.

"Ash" I said my voice shaking as he nodded before brushing the hair off my face I smiled.

"Yeah Mare?" He asked his voice soft and tender leaving me slightly breathless as a cloud of questions and things I daydreamed of telling or asking him when we finally met again but only one thing stuck to my tounge, and the thought of saying it made me giggle like the lovesick school girl I was.

"Can I kiss a three hundred pound gorilla?" I asked watching his eyes for a definite answer he smiled and raised an eyebrow before winking an biting his lip.

"Anytime you want"


End file.
